Songbird
by Lau-kun
Summary: Tomoyo performs in the festival with Eriol. Among the flock of men, who would she choose? Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura... I repeat... I do not own Card Captor Sakura no matter how hard I wish it to be mine... unless a genie would come to grant me my wishes. Bwahahahaha!!!!!!! Oh yeah... CLAMP owns it... I bow down to their ingenious ideas! And don't even dare to leave without reviewing! :)

* * *

Songbird

By: Silver Bracelet

_Songbird_

_Sings from the heart_

_Each line_

_Can tear you apart..._

Her beautiful voice resonated throughout the stage, slowly dissolving to be replaced by a deafening roar of applause from the audiences. The amethyst-eyed lady received remarks of congratulations and merry greetings after the number that she prepared for the festival this month; men began to flock around her like birds, wishing that perhaps, they could catch the nightingale with their worldly charm.

Unfortunately, no one was able to do that successfully.

_I see you sing alone_

_You'll find your life with my song_

Amidst the crowd of men that endlessly sputtered how marvelous and beautiful her voice is, the heiress' eyes unconsciously landed upon a young man with gentle blue eyes directed up at her. He is currently standing on a corner, bearing a small smile and a feel of radiating gentleness as the two of them stared at each other understandingly from across the stage. She, then excused herself from the recently received attention with utmost politeness but it didn't remove a fact over one thing: Her obvious choice of staying with a calm and collected piano player rather than being around with libido-high boys, singing her nonsense praises.

It was he; her friend from elementary who came back four years ago from England for reasons unknown up until today.

The countless comments of how lucky the piano-guy was for getting her undivided attention rang up to the bell of her temple. She didn't quite get why men make such a fuss over a private conversation between two people... _friends _in fact! But to justify things, women also do the same fussing if it concerns someone whom they like very, _very _much.

_Let them think what they want... Hiiragizawa-kun told me once that he needs my help and I'll always help him no matter what others think... even if I don't exactly know how to help him._

The determined voice that dominated her existence proudly stated, her lips forming a kind smile at the quiet young man in front of her. "Well done, Daidouji-san." His deep and calm voice sounded honest and nice as it reached her ears. Gone were the usual smart-aleck comments that he often found nice to sputter up at the Queen of Masks.

_When you need the strength to carry on_

_You've got me to turn to_

"You too, Hiiragizawa-kun." She smiled before finally returning his friendly gesture at her. "It wouldn't have been a success if it weren't for your superb skill in playing the piano." Silence consumed them for a span of two seconds before the two of them realized that they were already smiling at each other with pleased looks on their faces. "We did a great job then, right?" He asked, staring up at her amethyst eyes for confirmation.   
Upon seeing it lit up beautifully, he finally figured out that he couldn't do anything but hold his breath back. He wanted everything to freeze just so he could stare longer into those deep violet orbs that gave him so much peace, hope and life...

It gave him the strength to bring out the best in him...

It gave _him _double reasons to live his life to the fullest that no woman had ever done before.

"I agree..." She finally answered his interrogation with a heavenly giggle. It was the same giggle that continuously made his heart leap ten beats in a second- the very same one that calmed his senses four years ago by a mere statement of _It's not the end of the world, Hiiragizawa-kun..._ Her voice came back to him. The very same that haunted his dreams ever since he returned to Tomoeda. Top it with the smile that every boy in the neighborhood would die for just to have it all for himself.

A smile that he so desperately needed at that time...

"Shall I walk you home now, Daidouji-san? I believe Sakura-san and Li-kun had their share in suffocating you from all of the attention that you had all afternoon." He snapped himself back to reality and offered his hand to her, smirking inwardly at the sight of the other young men who were hoping that she wouldn't accept it. "Sure..." She answered with her heavenly giggle again, disappointing every boy that witnessed the moment. The blue-eyed Englishman's smirk appeared devilishly, failing to contain it longer inside him this time from the publicly obvious triumph that he had received.

_With the songs that I sing and the magic they bring_

_They've helped you be strong now_

The night sky that hovered above Tomoeda glittered with thousands of diamonds hanging high above. A soft breeze of autumn came past them, enveloping the comfortable silence that hung in the air as they passed by the cherry street towards the Daidouji manor. "I was wondering, Hiiragizawa-kun," She began, breaking the silence between them that lasted for almost an eternity to their own reckoning. "Did you compose the song?"

He released a grin on his lips and stared up contently at the sky, giving her a queer old look. "I can as Clow Reed but I took pity with the composers." The ebony-haired woman giggled at his antics. True it may be that he could really do what he said he would've but knowing the blue-eyed Englishman, she doubted that he could even stomach it unless necessary. "I know you wouldn't do it even if it crosses your mind. You're too nice for anything like that." She countered honestly, making way for a kind smile that she always have in store for anyone with her all the time. The Englishman however, let a smirk play on his lips, gradually turning into a pleased smile that is rarely seen in his handsome and scheming features. "But of course, Madam... you never seem to fail seeing good things no matter how _evil _a person is."

She smirked at him. "Birds of the same feathers flock together... Ohohoho..."

As a matter of opinion, the two of them are birds of the same feathers.

The unique species of birds that loves scheming.

"Why did you choose the song?" Filling in yet another dead end of their conversation, the amethyst-eyed woman turned her eyes back to the skies, admiring the beauty that it currently possessed with the stars that hung and glittered like beautiful diamonds embroidered on a dark velvet. "Because," He then chose to enlighten her musings and stopped for a while, thinking of the right words to explain his intention for making her sing the song that he chose. "It suits you." There is more than one explanation for his intentions but going on the safer side of the battleground, he picked the most appropriate words to start, trying his best not to scare her away with what he is going to say. The young woman however, dragged his amethyst eyes towards him in confusion. She didn't quite catch his reasons why the song suits her in anyway although it simply portrays the loneliness of a songbird...

The lonely songbird...

The lyrics of the song swiveled inside her confused head as the two of them stop dead on their tracks on a juncture in Cherry Street. "Hiiragizawa-kun?" She called out, staring intently at his quiet figure, suddenly lost in his own thoughts of the intoxicating songbird.

_My song set you free_

_But who sings to me?_

_I'm all alone now_

"We've known each other too long for formalities." He spoke softly with the same gentle smile trickling his lips- maybe too gentle for the woman's comfort. "And you've been alone too long." She was anticipating something really different about him ever since her heart banged against her rib cage seconds earlier. "Do you remember when I told you that I needed your help, Tomoyo-san?"

Each line tumbled slowly in her mind.

She remembered his words and how soft his voice was when he delivered the same words four years ago. But other than that, there was something about the way that he spoke her name. And whatever it was, she could feel her self stiffening inwardly, thoughts running in light speed with any possibility that he may say at this moment.

But her brain refused to offer her any possible thing that he may say.

"E-Eriol-kun..." She called out again, trying to compose herself from this unusual awkwardness that crossed between them. Despite her own struggle to sound delighted by their change of call, the pair of violet orbs says something different in every aspect. "I do remember... but you never told me how I can help you. And you also promised to tell me the reason why you returned-"

He silenced her when he pulled her into his strong arms; hand caressing her black-violet hair with pure gentleness and care that no one in this world could've done. She felt protected, cared for, important and loved.

"You're the reason why I returned... Tomoyo-san."

His voice, laden with so much emotion, it almost broke his heart to pieces.

_Who sings for songbird?_

"You don't have to sing for yourself to comfort the pain that you feel." His blue eyes darkened. Emotions swirled inside her painful chest, not knowing exactly how or what to think at his unexpected gesture.

"I don't understand, Eriol-kun..." It surprised him to know that even a person as sharp as his songbird is, the concept of a man revealing something intimate and self-giving couldn't be as hell so obvious to her.

Not that he doesn't mind enlightening inexperienced hearts.

Especially her.

_Who sings for songbird?_

"Allow me to enlighten you then..." His elegance and coolness didn't seem to fade no matter how intense the moment is. The pair of strong arms that held the young woman protectively tightened with an effort to avoid crushing her delicate frame. "Although my voice isn't nearly as beautiful as yours, I'll sing for you..." With a tinge of humor not leaving his intoxicated senses, he started his revelation in riddles for the time being. At this moment, the only thing that he's conscious about is the feel of her in his arms, the darkness of the beautiful autumn night, the smell of lavender and jasmines in her hair and the feeling of unreserved offering.

Just for her. The _only_ woman who taught him of how love should really be...

She giggled nervously, trying her best to look composed in this awkward position. "I'm sure that's not what the composers meant by the song." She managed to lift her trembling hands to pat his back to comfort him...

Unfortunately, she felt like she needed the same thing right now to ease her nervousness.

_Where is my songbird?_

He chuckled, making her put on a comfortable smile before moving her arms around his neck, her head resting on his broad chest totally at ease. Right now, he's really thinking that he should take his descendant's words seriously from now on since the woman in his arms does match him in every aspect especially if it concerns something diabolical. "Maybe so but that's not what I am pointing out, Tomoyo-san." He whispered huskily on her ear, allowing his warm breath to linger on her delicate skin for a while. "I'm here for you not just because I need your help..." The Englishman continued, burying his face on his soft hair, filling his senses with the smell of it. Memorizing everything about her with his feathery touch of caresses. "But because you also need mine, Tomoyo-san. Do you understand me?" His voice etched his longing to hold her in his arms like this for eternity.

"I'm not sure, Eriol-kun... But I'm thankful to know that I have you."

She was way beyond overwhelmed.

She finally found something that she could keep...

Forever.

_Who sings his songs..._

Slowly, he pushed himself an inch away from her to cup her face with his hands. "I'll make you understand then..." A smile slowly made its way across his handsome face; eyes twinkling in a way that no other person in this earth had ever had the pleasure to see. "I'm in love with you, Tomoyo-san."

If there was a time that he hoped to see her arrested features, it wasn't now for heaven's sake. He stared deeply into the pair of amethyst orbs that says more than what her masks could even reveal. "Now is the time to say something, Tomoyo-san."

"I-I..." She stammered and blinked at him. She knew that he was asking her permission but the logical part of her brain had been turned to a pulp to even realize what exactly he's getting at. "I-I believe I'm overwhelmed..."

He pouted cutely.

"And I thought Sakura-san is the most insensitive person alive when it comes to matters such as this." He sighed in defeat, making her giggle up at him again. "I guess it runs in the family..." The pout was replaced by one of the gentle look that he reserved only for her. "Stop playing with me, Tomoyo-san... I know clearly that you understand every bit of what I'm saying."

Silence consumed them as they stared at each other's eyes, noticing the same glint that was there for ages but only realizing now how deeply it meant. "And I thought that you're smart enough to notice it before I do, Eriol-kun." She raised her hand to trace the line of his manly features. As for him, his thumb made its way to trace her lips, staring at it longingly with a feeling that he has long suppressed inside him for too long. "Care to enlighten me, Tomoyo-san?" He whispered, head bending down until the only thing that can pass between them is the cool wind of autumn. At this moment, the Englishman failed to see her beet red face as she stared back in his blue eyes.

"So am I, Eriol-kun..." Her hands slowly made its way around his neck, playing with the hair that lingered on his nape. "I've been in love with you since the time I told you that it's not the end of the world." She grinned up at him, "Satisfied?"

His grip eventually tightened to answer her question. A boyish grin spread on his face for a while until it faded into a smile that she recognized as the smile of someone who is desperately asking for permission. "More than ever, Tomoyo-san."

_For only me..._

He closed the gap between them with a sweet kiss under the moonlit sky of autumn.

The songbird will no longer sing for herself.

She has found her own.

_Songbird _

_Sings from the heart_

_Each line_

_Can tear you apart..._

_I see you sing alone_

_You'll find your life with my song_

_When you need the strength to carry on_

_You've got me to turn to_

_With the songs that I sing and the magic they bring_

_They've helped you be strong now_

_My song set you free_

_But who sings to me?_

_I'm all alone now_

_Who sings for songbird?_

_Who sings for songbird?_

_Where is my songbird?_

_Who sings his songs..._

_For only me..._

_Wakas..._

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**A/N: **Just so for your information, I am no genius to even come up with those lovely words. In fact, Steven David Nelson and David P. Wolfert composed the beautifully written words in italics. The song is entitled Songbird but the inspiration didn't come from the music that they created. I got the inspiration from my favorite singer, Asia's songbird, Ms. Regine Velasquez. She did a different version of the song arranged by Mr. Gerard Salonga (brother of the Broadway Musical actress Lea Salonga- Les Miserables and Miss Saigon). So nice... The album is entitled Regine Live: Songbird sings the classics.


End file.
